Angel of Nature
by Shadowfire Angel
Summary: Everfree, Angel of Nature, has over stepped his bounds as said Angel. He has interfered with the natural selection of life and has been banished for it and instead of being sent to Earth like the Archangel had told him, he has been sent to Equis as the Angel and Guardian of Equis, but even with help from his Nature Powers, can he keep Equis safe? Rating may change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1 - Guardian of Equis

**Angel of Nature Ch 1**

* * *

"Everfree, you know what you did was out of line."

Said person named Everfree was standing in front of an Angel, or more specifically, the Archangel. He had down something that was sworn by many Angels never to do.

He interfered with the natural selection of life.

You see, while Everfree is an Angel, he's more specifically know as the Angel of Nature and he was charged with watching over all over nature on many worlds, whether those worlds were hostile towards him or not.

Recently, he was on a planet known as Earth. He was wondering the wilds or more specifically, the mountains, making sure all wildlife was fine and if anything was coming close to extinction as it was one of his powers. He had come across a den of winter wolves who were the last of their race of wolves.

Now he knew better than to interfere with the natural selection of life but he had experienced species of life going into extinction one too many time and could not let it happen to these wolves. So he called upon his magic and from the snow beneath him, created a few packs of winter wolves so they called mate and expand their numbers once again.

By doing this, he had practically voided his oath of never interfering with the way life is suppose to go, and now here he is, in front of the Archangel himself. He knew he has put the Archangel in a tough position as the two are close friends and have been that way for many centuries.

"Is it not my job to watch over all of nature on a planet?" Everfree asked calmly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you mess up the planets natural course of life." The Archangel replied, equally as calm but on the inside he was conflicting and was at a impasse.

"I know that, I'm tired of watching race after race find away from existence."

"That doesn't matter, you took the oath for crying out loud! What you did practically nullified that oath!"

Everfree sighed. He knew he was never going to get his point across. Not when Angels such as the Archangel or other fellow Angels couldn't see things from his point of view, if they did, the. They may understand better how it feels to watch race after race pass away from existence.

"If that's all you care about, then you have to banish me."

Even though he couldn't see it through the hood of the Archangel's cloak, he could tell that his eyes had widen is surprise. Under any normal circumstances, the Archangel would've already banished an Angel for breaking his or her oath, but these were no normal circumstances.

This was his friend and he honestly, despite his position, didn't want to have to use the power he had to banish his friend. However, there was a way around that...a way that could ensure his friend could survive to wherever he is sent...

"Very well, if that is what you want, banishment shall be the case."

The Archangel's hands glowed bright white, like what white hot metal would, and start chanting and incantation that only the Archangel and other higher power understood.

"_Praeses, Alea, Fero_"

As the Archangel finished his chanting, his hands dulled away to nothing briefly before he spoke.

"I, The Archangel, hereby banish the Angel of Nature to his last destination where he will live with the mortals. The Angel of Nature, Everfree, is to be sent to Earth."

As he finished talking he stepped forward and faced Everfree side on while thrusting his hand forward to which green aura-like tentacles shot a Everfree. They then wrapped around him and slowly pulled down through the ground.

"I wish you well in your journey, Everfree, Angel of Equis." The Archangel spoke softly.

* * *

**Hey Everyone, I'm back with another story as this one was bugging me and I wanted to get it off of my mind. It'll start out T Rated but will be subject to change if I deem necessary or you guys want something that'll change the rating.**

**Now here's a loose translation of what the Archangel said: (I had to do a fair bit of research for this)**

**_Praeses, Alia, Fero - Protecting, another, I bring this forth_**

**If you can guess what the Archangel might've done, good for you. Next chapter will be up real soon as I'm eager to get this story on a roll.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Aleera, the Winter Wolf

**Angel of Nature Ch 2**

* * *

Everfree groaned as he came to. The first thing that came to mind was that he was no longer wearing his cloak and even though he was laying face down in the dirt, he could tell he was in a forest.

He rolled over and noticed something odd about this forest.

He slowly got to his feet as he prepared himself for what or whomever he may face. Thankfully, a short distance away lay his bow. He quickly, but silently, made his way over and picked it up, welcoming the feeling of having his bow in his hand.

He gazed travelled over the beautifully handcrafted, black bow. It was made from Ebonise, a rare type of wood he found in a world he was tasked with watching over and this particular world, where he found the wood, had seemed to take liking him.

The bow had been made to be a recurve bow. The limbs the string was attached to, curled like a snail's shell. The bow handle was made of soft leather that seemed to massage the hand of whoever held the bow and the string seemed glow and pulse whenever he touched it.

The string itself is magically enhanced and is attuned to his thoughts. On the note of being attuned to his thoughts, whenever he willed it, a magic arrow would appear, nocked on the bow and all he had to do was draw and fire. The arrows themselves could range from various things. From fire arrows, to cold arrows, to dark arrows etc etc.

The final detail that Everfree's eyes trailed over was what looked to be several small, brown vines, wrapped around the bow with tiny leaves hanging off of them. All in all, the whole was beautiful and he would never want to part with it.

A flash of light brought him out of his daze as he saw not to far away lay his cloak that had been removed and strangely enough...one of the winter wolves he had saved...

He again made his way over quickly and silently. He bent down and picked the cloak up and quickly putting it, welcoming the feeling of warmth again for without his cloak, Everfree felt naked and bare even though had a simple molted green and grey t-shirt and darkish brown breeches. His cloak was pretty much the same as his shirt. When he finished clasping the cloak on, he flipped the hood and brought over his face so the shadows hid his entire face expect for his mouth.

The cloak was woven from materials that are usually used to make cloaks and like his bowstring, was magically enchanted to protect him. The protection in question was a magical like shield that he could activate at will but the shield wasn't very strong and would usually collapse after a few hits or from one massive hit.

He bent back and observed the wolf. It seemed to be asleep right now but this one was familiar. Normally, he doesn't get attached to wildlife, but this particular wolf had caught his attention. She was kind, generous, honest, loyal and above all, a good leader to whomever followed her.

He ran his gaze over quickly and noticed nothing special, she was the same albino white winter wolf he remembered from long ago, and if he remembered correctly, her name was Aleera (Pronuced A-lee-ra).

He snapped back to reality when he heard what sounded like running coming in his direction and at the same time, Aleera started to stir. Though luck seemed, to be on his side as Aleera woke up quite quickly.

"Ugh, what happened?" She growled.

She opened her eyes and looked around and when she the cloaked figure in front of her, she quickly sprung to her feet and growled aggressively at the figure but when she noticed the beautifully crafted bow she would recognise anyway, she stood down.

"Everfree?" She asked cautiously.

The figure nodded without hesitation and lowered his hood to reveal it was indeed Everfree. Aleera was beyond happy as she had completed what she had set out to do. It was all thanks to that Angel that helped her when he said he would send her to where Everfree was along with his cloak.

She trotted over to happily to which he bent down and ruffled her lightly before scratching her behind her ear, making her sigh happily.

"Good to see you too, Aleera. Now I would like to stay and catch up but something is coming this way."

Aleera's eyes perked up as she listened and she to heard something coming their way, albeit louder than last time signalling whatever it was is getting closer. She quickly looked around and saw they were in a forest and quickly scaled a tree and from there made sure she was hidden.

Everfree moved so he was not too far away from where the creatures approaching were. He assumed whatever they were running from something because he heard something shout out about something to someone saying that whatever was after them couldn't be too far behind.

The creatures burst through the bush and revealed they were Changelings. Everfree quickly reached out and pulled them to where he was hiding and told them to be quiet if they valued their lives.

From out of the same bushes revealed more Changelings whom ran straight past them before spotting and looking around before heading off in a random direction.

Everfree forced him and the Changelings to wait a whole minute and Aleera obviously knew as well as she was lying perfectly still. After the minute passed, he slowly eased his way out and then waved his hand for the others to come out once he was sure it was safe.

"Now that that's done. Do you two Changelings mind telling me what you are doing running?"

The Changelings glanced nervously at each other. Even they had heard of the Angel of Nature and weren't quite sure what he would do to them.

"We're running from the Hive." One of them replied.

"Mind explaining why?"

The Changelings glanced at each other once more and seemed to have a silent conversation among themselves. Once done, they nodded to each other then back at Everfree.

"First let me tell you we are. We are obviously both part of Queen Chrysalis' Hive. This here is Princess Morphia and I'm just her personal bodyguard."

"Stop be so modest, Veredon. Plus I'm not a princess anymore." Morphia replied with a sigh.

"Continue." Everfree said with a roll of his hand.

"Right, well recently, I've been with Chrysalis most of the time learning about being a 'Queen'. I don't want to be one and I don't want to control a Hive, I just want a normal life and so does Veredon, we decided to run away together. We have been on the run ever since."

Everfree nodded to himself slowly with his eyes closed as the pondered the situation of the two Changelings in front of him. Though as he was thinking something clicked in his mind as he looked around the forest momentarily.

"This is the Everfree Forest right?"

"Yes, it is. Why?"

Everfree slowly started to chuckle before it turned into a laugh.

"Oh you sly bastard." He said while laughing.

He knew the forest looked familiar and so did the Changelings. The minute he stopped to think, it all became familiar. Aleera, who was sitting next to him, looked up at him curiously.

"Everfree, what's wrong?" She asked.

Everfree looked down at Aleera with a grin on his face.

"You remember that story I told about the world I went to, the one where I food the wood for this bow?" He asked, holding his bow up.

Aleera nodded.

"Welcome to Equis, Aleera." He said waving his arms wide, "and it would seem the Archangel use some ancient magic that has never been used before."

"Which is?"

"I believe it was something along the lines of_ 'Praeses, Alea, Fero'_ and if I remember the translation correctly, it loose translate to, _'Protecting another, I bring this forth.'_ Obviously, the Archangel sent me here because a number of problems are going to arise."

The two Changelings had been chatting to theirselves to give the two some privacy and too catch up, but when they heard what Everfree had said...

"Are you the Angel of Nature?" Morphia asked.

"Was but I have a feeling I've still retained my powers." Everfree replied.

"Well, then I can tell you know that you might have to deal with Chrysalis again."

"How so?" He asked fearing for the next words for what they might be.

"I believe she once told me that she was planning another attack against Canterlot."

Everfree had dealt with Chrysalis once already in the past when she had impersonated as Princess Mi Amora Cadanza, or as she preferred Princess Cadance but thanks to Twilight being persistent, they were able to stop her.

Everfree himself knew that Chrysalis was impersonating the Princess but at that time he was following his oath and couldn't interfere. Sure he was berated by the ponies for it but they understood.

"I guess we head to the nearby Ponyvillie and look for Twilight Sparkle, or maybe I should say, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

And with that, Everfree turned towards the direction of Ponyvillie and started walking. He knew the forest well, after all, he use to live in it and it was named after him despite it being more violent than him. The other three all looked at each other before following after him.

_This going to be interesting,_ Everfree thought.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 2. Thanks for reading and please please please, review and give me feedback. I can't make my stories better for you guys if you don't tell me how to improve them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and in the next chapter, Everfree will get to Ponyvillie and find Twilight.**

**Cya all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Do you know of a Princess?

**Angel of Nature Ch 3**

* * *

Everfree and the others got out of the forest easy and with no problems. After all, when you have someone whose radiating a calm and harmonious aura, you tend to leave that person alone because you know that said person is the Angel of Nature.

Just up ahead, Everfree could seen the town of Ponyvillie, and from the looks of everything around him, it must be getting close to Winter Wrap Up, again. Oh the memories. Last time he was here, he helped Rainbow Dash and the weather team clear the skies and bring the southern birds back, and although he didn't tell it straight to her face, Everfree gave Twilight nudge in the right direction to help.

He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"What I wouldn't give to have my wings..."

Everfree turned around to the other three and began explaining what he was going to do.

"I want you two to stay here for the time being, I'll send a signal when I want you too reveal yourself, so stay somewhere around here. Aleera, I want you to come with me as the ponies won't react to you cause they don't know your species. Normally, that'd scare them but since you'll be with me, they'll know your not dangerous."

All three nodded as the Changelings looked around the snowy countryside for somewhere to wait out of sight. Aleera trotted by Everfree's side as he headed towards Ponyvillie. As they reached the town, Everfree stopped just outside and breathed in the fresh air, despite there being snow all around them. He then soon realised he'd have to ask Rarity later if she still had his snow cloak, in fact, for the plan he had in mind, he needed it now.

He walked through Ponyvillie, very quickly remember everything about the town. As he passed by everypony, they remembered him and waved at him, to which he waved back. He turned a corner he needed to and in front of him was Rarity's Carousel Boutique.

He walked up to the front door and knocked on the top half of the door.

"Terribly sorry," A voice replied, "but I am very busy at the moment. Please come back another time."

Everfree grinned to himself as he could see the shock on Rarity's face when she saw who it was. He calmed himself down and put on as much of a neutral expression as he could before flipping the hood down.

"I sincerely hope you don't do that to your friends, Rarity."

He heard what sounded like a gasp and what sounded like hooves quickly galloping towards the door. He composed himself well despite almost losing his composer when he heard her gasp. The door flew open and there stood the albino white unicorn with a purple mane and tail shaped in a fancy way. On her flank was her Cutie Mark which was three diamonds. There stood Rarity.

She looked up and down and all over Everfree trying to see if she was seeing things. When she was satisfied, she leaped at him and enveloped him a heart warming hug which he returned.

"Everfree!" She cried out.

"Nice to see you too, Rarity." He replied with a chuckle.

He released her then indicated to Aleera who sat by Everfree's side and had a smile on her face, well wolf version of a smile.

"I'd like to introduce you to my companion, Aleera."

Rarity glanced over at Aleera and saw just how clean her coat was. How pristine and shiny it looked. She must of taken care if herself obviously.

"My, aren't you a pretty one. Your fur is so clean and pristine."

Rarity was so caught by how clean and beautiful Aleera looked that she completely forgot about Everfree! To say he would be insulted doesn't work because he knew how Rarity was when she was faced with something beautiful.

"Thank you. It's hard to keep it that way." Aleera said as she bowed her head in gratitude.

"Now while your fawning over her, I have a question." Everfree asked as Rarity momentarily broke her gaze on Aleera to look at him with a glance that asked what he wanted.

"Do you happen to still have my snow cloak?"

Rarity's eyes pretty much lit up as a grin grace her features. She nodded before hurrying inside to find it. Now, Everfree's snow cloak was pretty much the same as his current one and was enchanted the same way expect for the materials used. You see, when Everfree asked for Rarity to make the cloak, she told him that she used the finest fur-like materials so that it made it soft, warm and very comfortable.

Moments later Rarity re-emerged from her shop with said cloak in her magical grasp. She floated it over to Everfree who took it from here grasp. He took his current cloak off and asked Rarity to hold it and his bow for a moment. He then put his snow cloak on and immediately felt the difference and welcomed the warmth the cloak presented. He then grabbed his bow and asked if Rarity could look after his other cloak.

This cloak was actually his favourite not because of how soft and warm it was, but because of how it allowed him to practically blend in with the snow around, making him virtually invisible. So during the one winter he was here, he had some...fun, in a sense.

He threw his eyes all over the cloak and let a smile breakout, though, it was hard to miss the mischievous glint in his eyes as he obviously planned to do something.

"What do you plan on doing this time, Everfree?" Rarity asked.

She herself had fallen victim to his 'fun'. It was all harmless fun but it was funny for even the victim.

"I heard that a certain unicorn recently became a Princess. So intend on having a bit of fun with her." He replied with a mischievous smirk.

Unfortunately, he had left himself wide open for Rarity's next remark as she smirked at him.

"What type of fun?" She asked as she failed to contain a giggle.

Everfree's cheeks flushed red. Everyone of Twilight's friends, heck, the whole of Ponyvillie knew that he had a crush on her but she was the only one who was completely oblivious. Then again, if he even wanted to consider a relationship back then, it would've been impossible because Angels aren't suppose to bond with the inhabitants of the world they are watching over.

"You know what I mean, Rarity." He replied, cheeks still flushed. Thankfully, the shadows of the hood hid the blush.

"I'd love to see it but I've got a large order to fill so I need to get going."

Everfree leaned down and hugged her again.

"It's good to see you again, Rarity."

"It's nice to see you too, Everfree."

And with that, they separated and went their separate ways. Everfree turned back into the main street of Ponyvillie and began searching for Twilight. After searching for a few minutes and having no luck, he looked up at the sky and at the sun to determine the time.

On good thing about the world of Equis, the sun doesn't hurt when you look at it.

_Thank Celestia it doesn't hurt too look at the sun like on Earth._

He determined that it would be around noon and that Twilight was likely to be home and either studying or relaxing. Well, that plan went out the window.

He continued his walk towards the library with another plan in mind. When he had first came to Equis, he had the ability to change into a pony and on many occasions, that had come in handy.

Everfree focused the way he would for his powers, to see if still could and thankfully, he could. Now you might be wondering why he didn't go into an alleyway or something? Well, he's done it in public many times before.

Once he was done, he transformation revealed a dark brown unicorn with a dark green mane and tail. His cloak changed to fit him more in his pony form. His Cutie Mark, when the cloak wasn't covering it, was a tree with vines wrapping around it.

Everfree shook his body to get use to it once again. It's been a long time since he had been on four legs, though, there was one thing he realised, he still had his wings which made him an alicorn but they were hidden by his cloak. If he was still an Angel, he wouldn't be surprised, but when an Angel is banished, they lose their wings and magic.

Obviously, the ancient magic did more then Everfree thought. Essientally, he still is a Angel because in his human form, he'd have his wings hidden with magic but he could still feel them. Strange thing was that he couldn't feel them a few moments ago.

There's a reason for him being an alicorn. It was cause of his Angel status. He had the wings from being an Angel and the same was for his magic, so when they forced together into a pony, it makes him an alicorn.

He had to explain many times why he looked like an alicorn and in the end finally got his point across. It was cause he was an Angel, not royalty.

Everfree approached the library and grinned widely. He used his magic to flip his hood over his head. He walked in through the door, Aleera following closely behind and acted as if he was just another pony looking for a book.

He ran his gaze around the room and saw Twilight sitting at a table. She didn't pay him any mind cause she thought it was just another pony.

"Welcome, feel free to browse around." She said, not looking up from her book.

He walked over to a bookshelf so she couldn't see his face when he replied.

"Well, I'm not actually here to get a book," he started with a smirk, "I heard that a certain unicorn became a Princess, you wouldn't happen to know them would you?"

From behind him, he heard a gasp and then a whisper that sounded like 'could it be?'

Not wanting to delay any longer, Everfree turned around and lowered his hood with a large grin on his face.

"So, Princess, how have things been?"

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 3. Tell me what you think and I'll try and add whatever feedback you give me into future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Changelings Revealed

**Angel of Nature Ch 4**

* * *

Sorry for the extremely long wait, I had a bit of writers block but now I'm back to deliver a new chapter.

"So, Princess, how have things been?" Everfree asked, playfully putting emphasis on the Princess.

Twilight just stood there staring with her mouth slightly agape as she tried to comprehend what was happening and that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. It had been years since she had last seen him, not too mention she also had a huge crush on him.

"Geez, Twi, I figured you'd be speechless but seriously I didn't think you'd be this speechless."

This cause a red hue of blush to slowly spread across Twilight's face. True she was speechless but speechless is an understatement.

"E-E-Everfree?" She stuttered out.

Everfree found Twilight's nervousness to be cute, he always had and it's just one of those things that made him like her. Along with her determination to study her to not let Princess Celestia down and loyalty to her friends, what wasn't to like about her.

Okay, maybe when she has her mental breakdowns like when she panicked about her Friendship Report being sent to Princess Celestia on time or else she would be tardy, but that was only one time.

Maybe...

"Come on Twi, I'm not going to bite..." He chuckled, "...much."

Before either of them could say something further, they both heard a light pad of footsteps above them, heading towards the steps which was soon followed by a call.

"Twilight! Can I got out? I finished cleaning!"

Everfree immediately recognised who it was heading towards them as there was really only one other pony...err, dragon that lived with Twilight. Everfree looked towards the staircase as a certain purple dragon reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Twilight, didn't you hear me?" Spike asked when he saw Twilight completely ignoring Everfree because he thought he was another random pony looking for a book.

"I'm sure she did, Spike, but she's a bit speechless at the moment."

Spike seemed to freeze up as turned and faced the pony he had completely disregarded. He seemed to lean forward to examine he a bit more but the thing that he caught his eyes was the wings and his Cutie Mark.

"Everfree?" He asked.

"In the flesh."

Spike's mouth busted into a grin as he couldn't hide his excitement. He and Everfree had been close when Everfree had come to watch over Equestria. On many occasion, Everfree has saved Spike's life and he even died once to save him. However, when an Angel such as Everfree dies, they are reborn in an environment suited to their title.

For example, as Angel of Nature, Everfree was reborn in the Everfree Forest since he was on Equestria when he died. Suffice it to say when he came back, he gave everyone quite a shock while receiving a scolding from Twilight Sparkle herself.

"You back! Awesome!" Spike exclaimed, "love to stay and catch up, but I need to get going."

And with that he ran out the door of to whatever it was he was going to do.

Well, that's one less pony, err, dragon that I've gotta find, Everfree thought.

When Spike was gone, he turned his attention back to Twilight who was still as speechless as before but was now sitting down.

"What are you doing here, Everfree?"

He knew sooner or later they were going to start asking that question which would lead him to having to tell them about the two Changelings he encountered which would to lots and lots of other questions being asked.

"Well, you remember the time from when the Changelings were invading Canterlot?"

Twilight shudder not wanting to recall it. It was a sad time but thankful she was onto Chrysalis from the minute she met her, so in the end, Twilight was able to save Canterlot from the Changelings.

"Yes, but I'm not fond of remembering it."

"Nor am I honestly but I have been told that the Changelings may be attempting another attack."

Twilight's eyes widen instantly as soon as she heard this. She had thought they wouldn't attempt another attack after they had been driven out once. Obviously, she was sorely mistaken.

"And you know this how?" She asked, somewhat skeptic.

"That's why I've come looking for you, can you gather the other girls and meet me at the edge of Ponyvillie?" Everfree asked.

Twilight nodded and left immediately. Once she was gone, Everfree made his way towards the edge of Ponyvillie where he asked the two Changelings to wait. Aleera seemed to have been waiting for him outside because she laying down beside the door.

As they stopped at the edge of Ponyvillie, Everfree checked his surroundings too make sure no-one was around. When he was sure no-one was around, he started making a chittering sound, and yet, it seemed soothing. If he could make this sound soothing, then maybe he could make a melody of some sorts.

As Angel of Nature, he had the ability to communicate to anything and understand them.

The two Changelings came out of hiding when they saw it was Everfree and cautiously approached him.

"How'd it go?" Morphia asked.

"Well, your about to be telling Princess Twilight what you know but I'll call you out with the chittering when it's time and don't worry, I'll protect you. You both deserve a chance."

Both Changelings nodded and went back to where they were hiding beforehand and just as they left, Twilight and the others came into view. Everfree has already seen Twilight and Rarity, but he had yet to see Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"So where is he, Twilight, all I see is another pony." A voice called from behind.

Everfree turned and smirked. They were about to be surprised. He focused on his inner power and brought it forth, allowing his body to change shape as he became a human again. Another of his powers was the ability to change into anything, after all, if he wanted to fit in, he had to look like the inhabitants.

He heard multiple gasp from behind him as he finished changing. He withdrew his bow that was slung along his back and then turned around.

"So everypony, how's it going?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

No sooner than he finished, they all charged him, expect for Rarity and Twilight, and enveloped him a heartwarming group hug. The group hug lasted several moments before the girls broke away and moved back a bit to give Everfree some room.

"Now while I would love to catch up, I have more important business and it regards all of you been here."

They all nodded and listened intently to what Everfree had to say. Aleera, of course, already knew this so she just laid herself down and relaxed.

"I was told recently that the Changelings will be making another attempt to take Canterlot. I've already told Twilight about this and the reason I brought you here is to show you who told me."

Everfree took a few more steps back till he knew he was in line with the two Changelings, raised his arms a bit and then let out the chittering sound he had done earlier, expect this time, he made a smooth and soothing harmony out of it.

Once he was done, he lowered his arms and stepped forward a bit so the Changelings could stay behind him, which is what they did as they stepped out from behind their hiding spots, and this immediately brought out a response from the ponies.

They all were telling Everfree to move out of the way so they could deal with the Changelings, however, he refused to move. He also noticed that Veredon had moved in front of Morphia in a defensive posture but that was understandable, the ponies however continued to try and get Everfree to move.

"Enough!" He shouted as he expelled a harmonious aura, calming everypony in the immediate area.

"Now if you'll let me explain what's going on, I can also explain why I would want to protect these two Changelings."

The ponies nodded and they proceed to listen to what Everfree had to say.

* * *

**Again, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for this extremely late update. I've set a reminder on my iPads calendar to try and have chapter up every Friday starting from today.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll see everypony later.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Truth Seeker

**Angel of Nature Ch 5**

* * *

"So let me get this straights you expect us to believe you based on something two Changelings said?" Rainbow Dash queried.

Everfree had finished explaining everything that happened so far, from him being 'banished' to what the Changelings had told him. He was expecting some kind of response from the ponies, but not the one he just got from the Element of Loyalty.

"I'm surprised Rainbow, to me it sounds like you doubt me and doesn't that go against what your Element is?" Everfree shot back.

"There the same thing." She replied.

"No there not Rainbow," Twilight began, "doubt is related to loyalty. Put it this way, if you doubted Princess Celestia, then your exactly as loyal as you would beforehand."

Rainbow seemed to cross her forehooves and frowned while she seemingly muttered something under her breath. Everfree just looked at her and shook his head with a sigh.

"If you really don't believe me, then how about some sort of truth test." He said looking directly at Twilight.

Said Alicorn Princess seemed to light up as she heard the word test. Of course she should've known they could do something like that, it would be the perfect thing to do. Why didn't she think of that?

"Of course!" Twilight exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

And with that, they turned and headed for Ponyvillie, but soon stopped when Everfree remembered something. He turned back around and faced the Changelings.

"You might want to change."

Both Changelings understood what he meant straight away and changed. Morphia become an albino white mare with a light blue mane and tail while Veredon was a dark brown stallion with green mane and tail.

They looked at Everfree who in return nodded at them and motioned for them to follow. As they moved through the town, none of the other ponies took notice of the two Changelings that were now ponies.

Before too long, they were at the library where Twilight spent most of her time and lived at. She went up stairs to retrieve something and disappeared from everyponies sight. A few moments later, she came back down hold some sort of clear orb in her magical grasp.

As she stood in front of Everfree and the Changelings, she seemed to focus on it for a bit before it pulsating, while letting off a small and serene, white glow.

"This is a Truth Seeker, it'll tell me whether or not your lying to me when I ask you questions." Twilight explained so that everypony knew what was going on.

Everfree nodded and motioned for Twilight to start her questioning.

"Alright, here we go..."

* * *

A few minutes later and they were done and Twilight was focusing on the Truth Seeker, getting the answers she was after. She seemed to be in a trance as she stared at the orb, not blinking.

After another few more minutes, Twilight blinked once, then twice and then blinked rapidly while shaking her head. She looked around at everypony before.

"He's telling the truth, so are the Changelings, and before you say the Truth Seeker may have been altered, it only responds to my magic."

All ponies in the room seemed to go into deep thought as they wondered what their next move should be, Everfree on the other hoof, already knew what they should do, even if it may risk the Changelings life but he was willing to sacrifice his life if need be.

"We should be going to the Princesses next, shouldn't we?"

Both the Changelings and the ponies were shocked at his words. They thought he would've tried some other approach that wouldn't risk the lives of the he Changelings.

"I know what your thinking, it would be suicide for the Changelings, but I'm willing to protect them with my life if it means we can save Canterlot again."

"And by 'we' I assume you mean 'us' and not you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Everfree laughed at her statement as she obviously hadn't forgotten what had happened last time he was here.

"No, Rainbow, I'm actually here to help this time, otherwise I wouldn't have Shadowfire here with me." He replied while pointing at his bow which was resting across his back, "nor would Aleera be here."

"Obviously, the Arch Angel had something planned if he sent you here." Aleera added after hearing her name.

"And the only way to find out is too see if this Changeling Queen is that problem." Everfree ended.

The girls looked around at each and took in what he said. It was true and honestly, there was only a certain amount time they could keep the Changelings in secret before word got out. Even the Changelings were contemplating what he had said and were surprisingly leaning towards telling the Princesses of what is going to happen.

"Alright then, we'll go to Canterlot and tell the Princesses of what's going on." Twilight said

Everypony agreed and then Twilight looked to the Changelings.

"Assuming you two are ok with this?"

Both Changelings nodded.

"It's fine with us." Morphia said her voice not the usual chirping sound it would be due to her disguise.

"Then let me send a letter and we can go."

Twilight pulled a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink in her magic then started directing the quill to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have an odd request but I do not wish to explain it over this letter in case of prying eyes. My friends and I will be coming to Canterlot to discuss this with. We will also be bring three others with us, two of them are involved with what we need to talk to you about. Please do not be alarmed by this as all will be explained when get to Canterlot._

_Yours Faithfully, Twilight Sparkle._

After she was done, she gave the scroll to Spike, who had returned part way through the Truth Seeker questioning, and he sent it immediately. Once it was gone, they departed from the library and headed for the train station to catch the next train to Canterlot.


	6. Chapter 6 - Reuniting Friends

**Angel of Nature Ch 6**

They all left Twilight's library and headed for the train station to catch the next train into Canterlot. Thankfully, there was a train about to depart so they wouldn't have to wait long. They boarded the train and waited.

Both changelings however started getting nervous as they got closer and closer to Canterlot and the one pony in Equestria would easily get rid of them, but if anything the ponies they were saying is true, then even Princess Celestia would be willing to listen to a warning.

Would she?

Well there was only one way to find out. They would just have to wait till they get there. Which wouldn't be for too much longer.

Not ten minutes later, the train pulled into the drop off point in Canterlot. They all got off of huge train and head for Canterlot Castle. Both Changelings were nervous at being in the city as they could be attacked at any moment, however, if Everfree was true to his word, he wouldn't let that happen.

They proceed through the streets of Canterlot, none of the snobbish nobles paid them any mind, which wasn't surprising as they didn't really socialise much with each other. They reached the castle and the guards outside immediately spotted Princess Twilight and let her and the group through. As they went through the guards noticed Everfree and exchanged a quiet glance with each other.

Twilight took point and started leading them through the castle, towards the throne room where Celestia spent most of her time. The Changelings revelled in the beauty of the place as they had never been instead of the castle, even during the invasion of Canterlot. For all they knew, this could be the only chance they get to see such beauty.

The large ornate doors of the Canterlot throne room loomed before them, Twilight looked nervously at the changed Changelings and they gave her a nod, too which she returned and did the same to the guards standing at the doors. They nod back and proceed to open the doors for the group.

The doors opened and revealed the interior of the throne room and at the far end of the room, was one of the co-rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia, she wasn't alone however, as it seemed Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor were visiting. They all turned their attention to the doors as they opened to witness the group enter.

"Twilight!" Cadence exclaimed and quickly rushed over to her sister-in-law.

"Cadence!" Twilight exclaimed in reply, rushing over as well.

When they met roughly in the middle, they did their usual greeting

"Sunshine, sunshine,  
Ladybugs awake,  
Clap your hooves and  
Do a little shake."

Afterwards they embraced each other in warm and caring hug. They separated as Celestia and Shining Armor came over. Though, the next thing they noticed was the somewhat tall and intimating humans standing at the back, next to two ponies. They were all in shock, they were told he wouldn't be back for years.

"Everfree?" Cadence asked, being the first to recover from the shock.

"In the flesh." He replied, holding his arms out to the side with a grin on his face.

She trotted over to him with a massive grin to give him a friendly hug, he knew that's what she wanted, so he dropped to one knee allowing her to wrap her forehooves around his neck.

"It's good to see you again." She whispered.

Everfree chuckled and patted Cadence on the back before separating. As the two separated, Everfree turned to Shining Armor and as he did, he lifted up a hoof to which Everfree replied by bumping his fist, then the two shared a quick one armed hug while patting each in the back.

"Your early." Shining chuckled.

"Pfft, I'm never early nor am I late. I just happen to be here before I said." Everfree replied before laughing with Shining.

This was a somewhat customary greeting for them since they became best friends, sort of like how Cadence and Twilight do their little song and dance.

Finally, Everfree turned to Princess Celestia. He bowed to her show his respect even though he knows she doesn't like him bowing to her and to prove just that, Princess Celestia rolled her eyes at Everfree.

"Not going to drop that are you?" She asked with a curious brow raised.

"Definitely not." Everfree replied with chuckle before moving forward to give Celestia a friendly hug.

The two of them had accepted each other equals and didn't respect one more than the other, which is what Celestia has wanted from many ponies but that are bent on showing respect, but she is glad she can be a normal pony around one pony...person.

"How about we get to the reason why were all here?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Tell Us What Happened

**Angel of Nature Ch 7**

"So what your telling me is that these two Changelings, one of which is suppose to be the next queen, have abandoned the Hive and now come to us to warn us that Chrysalis is going to attack Canterlot again?" Princess Celestia asked, trying to get conformation.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you." Everfree confirmed.

Celestia nodded her head for a few moments. After the reunion between the human and three ponies, two of them being Alicorns, they had promptly began to discuss the nature of why they had all arrived in Canterlot.

Though they weren't discussing this in throne room as per Everfree's request because he didn't want those present besides the Princesses and Shining Armor to be alarmed to what could be happening.

Celestia looked back at Everfree and despite knowing him for so long asked,

"How do you this is the truth, you know yourself that Changelings can deceive ponies."

Everfree nodded his head and accepted the truth behind the Princess' words but was sad that she had forgotten about his abilities.

"You forget that I'm connected to everything in nature. Every tree, every blade of grass, even the molecules that make up your mind, so in a sense, I know whatever your thinking about if choose to know, so yes Chrysalis is planning another attack."

With that said, Princess Celestia knew what she needed to do.

"Well if that is the case then there could already be Changelings among us, even any of us could be Changelings. We need to secure the city, no-one is to get in or out. Twilight, I need you and your friends to see to that, find the current Captain of the Royal Guard and inform him of the situation, Shining Armor, go with them and help them."

Twilight and her friends nodded then left to find the Captain of the Guard with Shining Armor in tow. Once they were gone, Celestia then turned to the remaining four, that being Everfree, Aleera and the two Changelings.

"It seems we'll have to leave the catching up for another but for now, I'll leave the Changelings in your care, Everfree. They'll be safe around you. I'll also inform the guards not to attack these, just in case."

Everfree nodded.

"If want some rest, your room is the same as last time you visited Canterlot and it is in the same spot as before."

Everfree nodded again.

"Thank your Celestia. I think I'll go to my room now. Nice to see you again, Celestia. You as well Cadance."

Everfree turned and left, with Aleera and the two Changelings in tow in disguise, and headed for his room which was close to the Canterlot Tower.

After manoeuvring through the maze like castle, Everfree was surprised to see his memory didn't fail him as he reached his destination.

He entered the room and everything was the same as last time he was here. The other three looked around the room while Everfree checked over a few things.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home, after all your all gonna be here with me."

Everfree unslung his bow from his shoulders and leaned it against a bedside table. Once he was done checking everything over he sat down on the bed and up clasped his cloak, and out it on the bedpost nearest him. He then laid back and enjoyed the comfort of the bed.

Then a thought struck his mind. He sat back up and looked at the Changelings who were laying on the ground.

"Do you two know of a Changeling known as Elssphia?"

If there was any thought of them knowing the name, they hid it well as Everfree couldn't tell if they did and he didn't want to go through their memories.

"The name sounds familiar..." Veredon said while looking towards Morphia.

"Indeed it does. Why do you ask, Angel?"

Everfree chuckled at the title he was just given. He was no Angel, at least not for the time being. His powers were slowly coming back showing that the Archangel hadn't banished his powers from him.

"I just remember a time when I was with another Changeling...the Changeling obviously being Elssphia..."

At that point, all three quadrupeds became interested and sat up. They all looked at each other as if having a silent conversation, which made Everfree, nervous then nodded to each other.

"Why don't you tell us about that time?" Aleera asked.

Everfree chuckled. He should've known this was going to happen, especially seeing as they were passing glances that were basically a conversation that is easily readable but he didn't see any reason as to why he should tell them what happened to him while he was on Earth.

"Ok then. This is my time while I was on Earth and this a long time before I met you, Aleera." Everfree began.

The three of them gathered around the foot of the bed and listened intently as Everfree recounted what was truly life threaten time for him and the one he was looking for.

"It began something like this..."


	8. Chapter 8 - Interlude I

_**Angel of Nature Ch 8 - Interlude I**_

* * *

_She ran through the forest as she attempted to outrun whatever it was that was following her. She had been trying to outrun this thing for several days but it always found her, forcing her to start running again when she thought she was safe._

_Shrubs, branches and the undergrowth kept clawing at her, trying to hold her in place a she pushed past it all whilst getting scratched in the process. Her clothes were slightly torn up here and there and she had several cuts along her arms and legs. Her breathing was coming in ragged breaths and she was hungry, not too mention she was also tired._

_After brushing away the branch in front of her, she chanced a glance behind her and saw that nothing was following her anymore. She slowed down and sat on a nearby log and breathed in deep and long breaths._

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought that this chase could very well end her life if she didn't do something. She looked around with the tears in her eyes, and like all trees she had already passed, most of them would be to do difficult for her to climb while being chased. All she needed was a branch low enough for her to grab onto and get on while her chasers couldn't reach her, but no such luck._

_Before she had fully regained her breath, she heard a growl from nearby. Fearing for the worst, she slowly turned but didn't get far before she was knocked to the ground. She looked up to see her chaser, a wolf. Obviously, she hadn't lost it and she hadn't given it credit for its stealth._

_She knew that there was going to be no way she could get out of there. So she did the only thing she could think..._

_She screamed and as she screamed, the wolf howled at her and prepared to lunge at her, but didn't get anywhere when a bright light appeared followed by a booming voice._

_"**Vattene!**"_

_The wolf yelped and whimpered before turning and running off. The girl's adrenaline must have been wearing off because her vision started to blur and before she passed out, she heard._

_"La cassaforte."_

* * *

_She continued run through the forest but didn't get far before tripping over. She turned around to see her hunter closing in on her. It snarled at her and then lunged at her before-_

* * *

_She shot up to a sitting position whilst screaming. Fright was all she could feel. She had no idea what was going on or where she was, and yet she was calming down when she could a soothing, calm and graceful tune being hummed, maybe chirped from somewhere. It was beautiful..._

_She began looking around the room, it looked like she was in a bedroom of sorts and from what she could gather, she was in a cabin, out in the woods. She looked out a window and could see the sunlight beaming through the treetops, giving the forest a serene look._

_She had never been able to look around her before due to her being on the run. Moving her gaze away from the window, she began to observe the room she was currently in. The bed she was laying on looked like it could easily fit two people, there were small bedside tables, a dresser against the wall near the door that she assumed it lead to somewhere else in the house. To her right she noticed another door and assumed this led to the bathroom._

_Just as she finished observing her surroundings, the chirping died down, signalling the end of the tune. She had to find out who had sung that tune as it was simply beautiful._

_She threw her legs over the side and stood up wobbly, she didn't last long before a wave of dizziness hit her. She grab the nearest thing being the bedside table. Once the dizziness was gone, she stood up straight and proceed for the door, but not before noticing something near the door._

_In a shy and timid voice she spoke up._

_"Hello? Is someone there?"_

_The thing seemed to currently be lying down but when it heard her voice, it's head perked up and looked in her direction and the first thing she saw, was cyan blue eyes, but not just a pupil, the whole eye was cyan and when it spoke, it's voice sounded...like it was distorted and strangely female like._

_"Your awake."_

_It stood up and walked over to her, exposing itself in the sunlight, allowing her to study the thing closer._

_It looked it had a black carapace, insect-like wings and strangely enough, a horn on its head. It also had holes all throughout its feet and she wondered as to what purpose that could serve._

_Normally, she would be startled to see such a creature, but she couldn't bring herself to look away in disgust and she had a feeling this was the creature responsible for the soothing tune._

_"Were you the one who played that tune?" She asked._

_The creature nodded its head._

_"Yes, that was me, but I think chirped is a more relative term."_

_She was amazed. This creature was able to chirp its tune but she wondered how it got its different sounds but that was a question for another time due to a cough drawing their attention to a figure standing in the doorway._

_"I see you two are getting along." The figure said._

_The figure moved forward to reveal a man who looked to be about his mid-20s. He was about 5'2 while she was a couple inches shorter, he had emerald, green eyes, a strong jaw, a soft smile, messy, dark brown hair. He wore a cloak that looked to have brown and green mixed together and the hood was currently down, he also wore brown trousers and boots._

_"Done looking?" He said with a smirk._

_Her cheeks immediately flushed as she looked away, trying not to look at him. He let out a little chuckle apologise but she just shrugged it off._

_"Not to interrupt or anything." The creature began, "but how about we start introductions."_

_The two looked at the creature and nodded. She followed them and and creature out onto a living room. She took a place on the couch while the man went brewed some coffee._

_She could start to see her life changing now._

* * *

_The man, whose name she had yet to learn, came back into the living room with the strange creature at his side and offered her a cup of coffee. He then sat down opposite her with a cup of coffee in his hand._

_They both took a sip of coffee before an awkward silence ensued between the two. The creature that was laying on the ground between looked between the two of them and mentally groaned, they weren't going to get anywhere like this._

_"If neither if you will start, then I will." The creature said as she faced her._

_"My name is Elssphia. As you can tell I'm not from this world, so I doubt you could identify my species. I came from a distance world that I could call home and back home I'm known as a Changeling, a creature that can assume the identify of anyone they see. I have long abandoned that as I don't believe in hurting others."_

_And when Elssphia finished her little speech, she turned her head and promptly stared at the man as if telling him that it was his turn. He could feel her eyes barring into his skull and they were telling him to hurry up._

_"I guess I'll go next, I do have an actual name but people call me Everfree cause I live a forest and I'm sure you know who Everfree is right?"_

_She nodded._

_"The Angel of Nature. I see why people call you that."_

_"Right, now as you may have noticed, this cabin is my home and it is Elssphia's home as well, at least every since she came here." The man now identified as Everfree explained._

_She merely nodded but kept her gazed reverted from his and focused on her cup. She kept quiet as she had a feeling he had more to say before moving on._

_"I've lived here for most of my life, tending to and caring for the nature that surrounds my home, however, I also have to protect them."_

_Everfree pointed at a bow that was leaning against the wall, near the door to the outside world._

_"I tend to have to chase away humans who threaten these lands, very rarely do I take a life cause that's not part of who I am, but if there is no other alternative, then I'll do it."_

_She stood up and walked over to the bow to inspect it. It was a beautifully crafted, black bow. It had seems to be made of some kind of enduring wood, but as far as she knew, there was nothing on Earth that strong. The bow had a pattern on it that made it look like a log and the string...although it looked like a normal string...there was something strange about it...it seemed to hum at her presence._

_"So why are you out here? Its not exactly safe as you may remember." Elssphia said, bringing her out of her daze._

_She turned around and faced Elssphia for a few moments before turning away again and looking out the window._

_"I've been running away." She stated._

_Her answer confused Elssphia greatly but knew she was lying and when she looked at Everfree for some conformation, she could see that he was staring intently at her shoulders or rather, her back. She followed his gaze and nearly let out a gasp at what she saw._

_If you looked closely enough, you could see the outline of two white, feathery wings that were hidden by her shirt._

_She looked back at the man besides her to see him looking at her with a concerned look. There was something he had told Elssphia and they were hoping this wasn't it. They were hoping what they knew wasn't the truth._

_"Why do you run away?" Elssphia asked, her distorted voice heavy with curiousity._

_"This isn't the first time I've tried, I'm always caught and taken back. I'm hated by everyone, so I thought I'd tried running into the forest, a load of good that did seeing as I almost got myself killed."_

_Elssphia looked back at Everfree again, with more concern this time as their suspicion were became confirmed with each second. There was only one thing left to be answered._

_"What is your name?" Everfree asked, fear gripping his insides as the next answer brought everything crashing down._

_"Chelsea."_


	9. Chapter 9 - Nightmare Chrysalis

**Angel of Nature Ch 8**

* * *

"That is how it began at first." Everfree concluded.

Morphia, Veredon and Aleera were drawn into the story Everfree had just been telling the others. Essentially, they wanted to more of the story, heck they wanted to know the whole story.

Everfree chuckled at this, making the three of them look at him in confusion.

"You guys want to hear the rest of my story don't you?" He asked.

When the three of them nodded, he let out another chuckle, which was followed by a sigh, then a yawn that made him realise what time it was and how tired he was from all that had happened today.

"AI want to continue, I've had a hectic first day back in Equestria and I really want to get some rest. Don't worry, I'll tell you the rest another time when we've got time." He said with a tired smile.

The three quadrupeds nodded and went off on their own, Aleera curling up at the foot of the bed and Morphia and Veredon going off to one corner together to sleep. As they fell asleep, Veredon laid one of his bug wings over Morphia.

Everfree climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket up to his neck to keep himself warm on this cold night. He stared out the window, gazing at Luna's moon. He couldn't help but feel slightly panicked and nervous but what was going on and what would happen.

Everfree shook the thoughts from his mind and closed his eyes, intent on getting some much needed rest that he needed, as he said, his first day back in Equestria was somewhat hectic.

* * *

Morphia attempted to fall asleep, however, there was one thing on her mind that was bugging her, no pun intended.

The name of the Changeling that Everfree had encountered on Earth when he was away from Equestria, it was familiar, more then familiar even. She knew the name and she that Changeling herself.

In fact, Morphia was pondering whether or not she should tell Everfree that she knows where Elssphia is, that she knows what she is doing at this very moment, besides trying to sleep, even what she was thinking at this current stage.

She wanted to tell him this because she was Elssphia. Princess Elssphia, the next Changeling to be Queen after Chrysalis and Chrysalis herself was searching far and wide for her, so that she may come back and take her position as Queen of the Changeling Hive.

Morphia, who is known as Elssphia, closed her eyes and fell asleep restlessly, knowing that she could never tell Everfree who she really was, not until this was all over.

* * *

_Everfree woke up to a strange sensation. When he sat up and looked around him, he noticed he wasn't in his room in Canterlot, he was in fact in a forest he didn't recognise. He definitely knew it wasn't the Everfree Forest._

_He got up and started walking around, trying to find what was going on. Soon, a thick and misty fog started to roll in, making the forest look ominous and very creepy, and this made Everfree feel very unsettled, even insecure._

_To make the forest even more creepy, a sinister kinda of music started playing...and no matter which way Everfree looked...he couldn't pinpoint its location. The music got louder and more sinister...to the point that something...started singing to the music..._

_"Come to me Darling  
Can't you feel it?  
Something inside you  
Starts to believe it."_

_Rapidly looking in every which direction, Everfree attempted to find the one who was behind this. His attempts to find it were in vain though and the voice continued to sing._

_"This land is mine,  
And all those above it  
I will control you  
And you will love it."_

_As the voice got to the end of the verse, it screamed the last in a very non-pony like scream, a bloodcurdling scream that sent shivers down Everfree's spine. He began walking in a random direction to try and get away from this sinister thing._

_"From your heart  
I live forever..."_

_The music continued to play as the voice that was singing before stopped but it didn't completely go away as an evil and sinister laugh echoed through the forest, making Everfree start to feel frightened..._

_"You can't run from me, Angel." The voice taunted._

_Everfree continued to move forward, his pace increasing ever so slightly, but he stopped when two eerie green eyes jumped out of the black at him which was followed by another non-pony like scream, this caused Everfree to fall down but he quickly scampered to his feet and ran off in another random direction._

_"Grant me the pleasure,  
Let me savor  
Moment I touch you,  
Relish your flavor."_

_Another sinister laugh followed._

_"Come to me darling,  
Nothing to fear,  
I will protect you  
Your queen is here."_

_Again, the voice screamed the last bit of the verse as the music got even louder and more fogged rolled in, even green eyes started to appear all around Everfree causing him to stop in his tracks and continuously turn around to look around himself._

_"From your heart,  
I live forever...  
It's the love that  
Keeps us together."_

_Instead of there being one sinister laugh this time, it was echoed by literally hundreds others. Everfree reached over his shoulder for his bow before cursing, remembering that he had taken it off, making him vulnerable, even in the dream world._

_"Breathe the ashes  
Sweet and vile  
Flames of victory  
Burning wild_

_Come to me darling,  
For I am callin',  
Behold my glory,  
The princess has fallen."_

_Everfree was now at the stage of panicking and didn't know what to do. He was hoping by now that Luna had sensed his disturbed dreams becoming nightmares and would be here to fix, but even as he hoped for that, he could feel a strong magical presence that seemed to blocking things from the outside world and locking him within._

_"From your heart,  
I live forever  
It's the love that  
Keeps us together._

_From your heart,  
I live forever  
It's the love that  
Keeps us together."_

_After a few more minutes of terror, the music slowly started to die down, the green started to disappear, and the voice that was singing was going away. Everfree let go of a sigh as he thought that it was finally over. The voice sung out the last few words before the music completely stopped..._

_"Together...  
Together...  
Together..."_

_The music died and the voice stopped...it was now deathly quiet around Everfree and that didn't help his nerves any. With moving much, Everfree scanned the area in front of him, only moving his eyes so that he didn't attract attention. He then used his Nature powers to scan behind him and in front of him to check._

_Nothing..._

_But that didn't mean that there wasn't something still out there...that didn't mean that Everfree was alone...for all he knew...something was still out there._

_"Right you are, Angel," a voice cackled, "you aren't alone in this black wasteland."_

_A shiver ran through Everfree's spine as he stiffened to the point where he thought he had paralysed himself and to make matters worse, something brushed past him, but when scanned with his eyes...nothing was there._

_Again he felt something brush past him..._

_"My, you certainly are a handsome one..." The voice said lustfully._

_The more and more Everfree heard that voice, the more and more it started becoming familiar...he knows he has heard that voice before, back when he was first on Equestria...but who was it._

_A third time, he felt something brush past him..._

_"So delicious...and full of so much love that it makes it hard for me to breath..."_

_This time as the something brushed past him, it glided a hoof over his crotch...this disturbed him greatly..._

_"I must simply make you mine, Angel." The voice said, voice filled with more lust._

_Then it clicked..._

_"Chrysalis..." Everfree said._

_The voice cackled with laughter but there was also more in the laugh that Everfree couldn't identify._

_"Took your time working it out my sweet Angel." Chrysalis whispered in Everfree's ear._

_Everfree began turning his head in every which direction he could, trying to spot Chrysalis and maybe work out a way to get out of this mess._

_"What is it you want Chrysalis?" Everfree asked._

_Everfree didn't get a reply for quite a while...but after numerous more brushings...Chrysalis whispered the answer he wasn't hoping for as it wrecked his spine with shivers._

_"You..."_

_Everfree was glued to the spot and could not move, thankfully that wasn't going to last for too long as loud and stern voice broke out through the darkness._

_"**Begone, Chrysalis! You have no place here! LEAVE!**"_

_Everything around Everfree slowly started fade spas he came to due Luna ending the nightmare._

* * *

Everfree jolted upright in his bed and maybe a little too fast for his liking but he wasn't worried about that at this stage. He was drenched in sweating and was panting heavily. He looked around him and noticed he was back in his room. The two Changelings were still in the corner and Aleera was still at the foot of the bed...albeit in an awkward sleeping position.

Everfree was about to lay back down when there was a quiet knock at his door. He pushed the blanket off of his body and made his way towards the door. He opened swiftly to reveal a worried Princess Luna.

"Are you alright, Everfree?" She asked, concern thick in her voice.

Everfree let out a weak smile and nodded.

"I am now thanks to you, Luna. Thank you."

"It is no problem, my friend. After all, it is my job to watch the dreams of ponies...or people in your case."

Everfree let out a weak chuckle before a thought struck his mind.

"Where were you earlier today?"

"I was handling some business in one of the other cities in Equestria, I had only just got back when I sensed your disturbed dreams."

Everfree nodded.

"Alright. Well thanks again, Luna."

"You're welcome. I will leave now and let you get some rest. Goodnight Everfree, pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight Luna."

And with that, Everfree closed the door and headed back to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes, falling asleep in no time and this time, his dreams were nightmare free...and most pleasingly, Chrysalis free...

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest._**

"That was an interesting experience."

Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, had just awoken from her sleep, or rather, Dream Walking state. All it is, is when she falls asleep, she can enter the dreams of anypony, much like Luna can but instead of causing peaceful dreams, she causes nightmares.

She had just recently went on a Dream Walk to a particular pony...or rather...person.

She had just visited Everfree, the Angel of Nature and now also known as the Guardian of Equis. She walked out of the Hive and into the fresh, cool air. She looked up at the mountain in the distance, looking at the castle situated on the side of the mountain.

"You'll be mine, dear Angel. Even if its the last thing I do."

With a evil chuckle, Chrysails turned around and re-entered the Hive to get some more sleep.

"Yes, all mine..."

* * *

**I do not own the song used in the dream sequence. The song belongs to MandoPony who can be found on Youtube. The song belongs to him and is called I Live Forever.**


End file.
